


Change The Things We Know

by shellfishDimes



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dry Humping, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 14:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13953429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shellfishDimes/pseuds/shellfishDimes
Summary: Hwitaek can feel Hyunggu's heartbeat under his hand. "You feel like you can do anything, and this is what you want to do?" he asks, grinning.Hyunggu's eyes widen, in a panic, but he relaxes when he sees Hwitaek's expression. "I missed spending time with you," he says, and Hwitaek's chest clenches.He bumps their knees together. "I'm always here, though," he says."I know, but…" Hyunggu pauses. "I like it when it's just the two of us."





	Change The Things We Know

**Author's Note:**

> title from [invent it all again](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IkZILfmvNK8) by faded paper figures. I listened to [neverland](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IVzGsh0zRec) by holland on repeat for three days and wrote this.

It's their first free Saturday since finishing promotions for the Japanese mini album. Hwitaek has grand plans about what he'll do — catch up on TV, listen to those new albums he'd meant to listen to weeks ago, finally do the laundry that's been piling up on his floor.

When he gets to the dorms he allows himself a moment to lie down on his bed just for a couple of minutes, to check the group chat. He blinks, and when he opens his eyes again, he realises he'd had an involuntary nap and it's three hours later.

The dorm is dark and quiet. He squints at his phone, trying to chase sleep away. He sees he's only missed a handful of messages. In the group chat there's a text from Shinwon saying he's treating everyone to McDonald's because he got birthday money from his mum. Hwitaek scrolls past a whole bunch of yelling, excessive punctuation and dumb emojis from the rest of the band that bring a smile to his face, and then nothing in the past half an hour. Which means they're probably at the McDonald's, and he slept through it.

 _I can't believe you guys didn't wake me,_ Hwitaek types in the chat, pretending to be insulted. He almost sends it, but then he thinks better of it and holds backspace until he deletes the message.

 _Don't stay up too late,_ he writes, but then worries that makes him sound too much like their dad, and he deletes that as well. He rests his phone on his chest for a moment, thinking, and settles on just sending a sleepy emoji. That should be enough.

His phone buzzes the second he looks away from the screen. Hongseok writes, _Rest well Hui hyung!!_ He gets a bunny and a grape emoji from Hyojong, for some reason, followed by a purple heart. Hwitaek sends back a sticker of a teddy bear blowing a kiss before he pockets his phone and finally gets out of bed.

He trips over a pair of jeans on the floor and nearly falls face first into his open wardrobe.

Right. Laundry.

He spends a good couple of minutes getting it all together. The least amount of it is in the laundry basket. Some of it's on the floor, and most has been hastily shoved in the corners of his wardrobe or under his bed. He piles it all into his arms, making sure he's not dropped a stray sock anywhere. He pads in slippers on the wooden floor, carrying it to the washing machine. It's stuffed so full of laundry Hwitaek just knows it'll be jumping all over the floor, but it can't be helped. He turns it on anyway, hoping it doesn't skip out the laundry room.

On the way back to his room, he notices light spilling from the kitchen into the hallway. Hwitaek sighs. They're going to rake up the electricity bill something horrific if they keep leaving the light on like this when nobody's using the kitchen. 

As he reaches the doorway, he realises they didn't forget to turn the light off before they left. Hyunggu is leaning on the counter and playing with his phone. Hwitaek can hear the tinny sound of music coming from the earphones in his ears. Whatever Hyunggu is looking at on his phone has managed to capture all of his attention, because when Hwitaek enters the kitchen he doesn't budge at all. He's scrolling through something, a soft smile playing about his lips.

And Hwitaek has an idea.

He creeps over, step by careful step, making sure he's out of Hyunggu's view the whole time. When he's beside him, he hooks a finger around an earphone cord and tugs, pulling it out of Hyunggu's ear.

Hyunggu yelps, jumping a foot away from him and nearly dropping his phone.

"Why would you do that!" Hyunggu yells, eyes wide, clutching his phone to his chest. "That nearly gave me a heart attack!" Hwitaek cackles, his eyes crinkling with mirth. "Hyung!"

"Sorry, sorry," Hwitaek says, still smiling. Hyunggu bristles like a startled cat, but when Hwitaek rubs his forearm in apology, he doesn't object.

"My heart's beating so fast," Hyunggu grumbles, but Hwitaek can see a smile creeping on his face.

" _Please_ accept my apology, Kino-yah, _please,_ " Hwitaek whines, tugging on Hyunggu's elbow until he makes him laugh.

"Fine, fine, I accept," Hyunggu says, rolling his eyes.

"What's so interesting that you didn't hear me come in, anyway?" Hwitaek asks, and before Hyunggu can answer, he's already picked up the dangling earphone and put it in his ear.

The cord isn't that long, so he has to stand closer to Hyunggu or risk pulling them both out. He puts his arm around Hyunggu's waist, fitting close to him. The song is soft, electronic beats, and he recognises the style immediately.

"Hey, that's one of yours!" Hwitaek says. As soon as the vocals kick in, he knows he's right. He nods his head along to the beat, smiling as the melody swells.

It's a love song, like most of the things Hyunggu has played him before. The lyrics talk about longing, shyness and regret, and it sounds different than Hyunggu's other songs. His voice is more confident. It sounds less like he's trying to copy music he likes, and more like he's writing from the heart.

Hwitaek squeezes Hyunggu's hip, pulling him closer against him. "Hyunggu-yah, this is really good."

Hyunggu shakes his head. "No, it's just a rough version," he says. "I need to listen to it a lot more to figure out how to make it better."

"Is that why you aren't out with everyone else?" Hwitaek asks. Hyunggu takes his earphone out of his ear, so Hwitaek does the same. The song is still playing, the sound small and distant in the earphones that Hyunggu gathers up in his hand.

"Yeah, I was going to try and work on it more," Hyunggu says. He stares at his phone for a second, and then hits pause. The music stops.

"Going to the studio to do some recording?" Hwitaek asks. He nudges Hyunggu's thigh with his knee. "In your pyjamas?" Hyunggu is wearing sweatpants that hang low on his hips and a shirt faded and stretched by being put on the wrong wash cycle too many times. A hand-me-down from Shinwon, which is obvious from the way it swallows his smaller frame. Nobody has shoulders as wide as Shinwon.

"I was going to change," Hyunggu says, shoving Hwitaek playfully away. "I don't know into what, though. I think my purple sweater is about the only thing that I can stand to wear without worrying that I smell like feet." He scrunches his nose with disgust at his own laziness and the state of his wardrobe, and it's so cute that Hwitaek can't help but laugh.

Before the image of himself shoving a very distinct violet sweater into the washing machine only minutes ago flashes across his mind, and he freezes.

Hyunggu must feel it too, because the smile that lit up his face as a response to Hwitaek's laugh immediately droops at the corners. "What's wrong?" he says.

Hwitaek groans, burying his face in Hyunggu's shoulder. "I put it in the washing machine with my laundry by mistake," he whines into the cotton of Hyunggu's shirt.

"My last clean shirt?!" Hyunggu's voice pitches higher with indignation.

"I'm so sorry!"

"What was it doing in your laundry?"

"You probably forgot it in my room last time and I didn't notice it was there," says Hwitaek. Hyunggu had wanted to watch some obscure American movie that nobody else wanted to see, so Hwitaek offered to keep him company. He couldn't even remember the name of the movie, and he couldn't really follow the plot further than it being about people in love who were suffering because they were in love. Hyunggu had grabbed for Hwitaek's hand whenever anything dramatic happened, which was often enough that Hwitaek decided to just hold his hand and keep it in his lap until the movie ended. He didn't remember what had happened to the sweater, but he remembered Hyunggu crying silently next to him for the last fifteen minutes of the movie, and then giving Hwitaek a peck on the cheek to thank him for the company before he left, tears still clinging to his eyelashes.

"Oh," Hyunggu says as Hwitaek apologetically disentangles himself from him. "Probably. How long does laundry take?"

"About two hours."

"Maybe this is the universe sending me a message that I should relax today." Hyunggu sighs.

Hwitaek smiles. "Maybe."

Hyunggu's smile mirrors his. "What were your plans for today, hyung?"

Hwitaek thinks back on his grand plans — the unwatched TV shows, the unlistened playlists on his phone, that book Hongseok gave him that he'd been meaning to start reading for months now. They all seem insignificant and boring compared to Hyunggu, who's standing in front of him in ratty old jogging bottoms and his roommate's hand-me-down shirt, and who still manages to look like one of the most beautiful people Hwitaek has ever seen.

"Nothing interesting," Hwitaek says. "We can do whatever you want."

Hyunggu's face lights up. "The projector! We can hook it up to my laptop," he says. "We can put down blankets on the floor. And watch something on the ceiling!"

It's a significantly better idea than anything Hwitaek could have come up with. They decide to do it in Shinwon and Hyunggu's room, because it has much more floor space than Hwitaek's. He helps Hyunggu gather all the blankets and pillows from his bed, and all the spare ones he can find in his closet. Hwitaek brings over all he has on his bed, too — checking that the smell isn't offensive first — until the floor is comfortable enough that he doesn't feel the ridges of his spine dig into it when he lies down.

Hyunggu brings over the little projector they got from HeyoTV from Hongseok and Hyojong's room, and it takes them only five minutes to set it up, but another twenty-five to figure out what they want to watch. Hyunggu wants _Always,_ and Hwitaek is dead set on _About a Boy._ Eventually they compromise with _The Breakfast Club,_ which Hyunggu has never seen, and which Hwitaek hasn't watched in years.

It turns out to be a great choice, because Hwitaek knows the movie well enough that he doesn't have to watch every moment of it. Every once in a while, he sneaks a glance to see how Hyunggu is liking it, and every time he does, Hyunggu is watching with rapt attention and a smile.

Hwitaek tangles their fingers together, and Hyunggu squeezes his hand. They've done it so often it's almost a reflex.

"Which one are you?" Hyunggu asks. His profile is outlined in pale blues and yellows from the projection. Hwitaek would take a picture, but that wouldn't do it justice.

"Which one do you think I am?" Hwitaek says.

Hyunggu hums thoughtfully. "The pretty redhead." He grins at the ceiling as Allison makes a sandwich with uncooked pasta. "Because you have red hair and you're handsome," he says, turning his head to look at Hwitaek, his smile unwavering. "Okay, which one am I?"

"The nerd," Hwitaek says. "Brian."

"The tiny blonde guy who has soup for lunch? Really?" Hwitaek hums in agreement. "Why?"

"He worries a lot about disappointing people and he's too hard on himself," Hwitaek says. Hyunggu bites his lip and turns back to watch the movie, sulking. "We're not even halfway through the movie," Hwitaek tells him, rubbing his thumb on the back of Hyunggu's hand. "Just watch."

When it gets to the scene where all the kids are talking about what will happen on Monday, Hyunggu laughs and says, "Okay, you're not Claire. You're much nicer than she is." He falls silent as Brian is talking, and when Hwitaek looks over to him, he sees Hyunggu's wiping the tears from his eyes with the heel of his free hand.

"You didn't tell me this movie was going to make me cry," Hyunggu says, voice thick. "God, my eyes will get all puffy."

Hwitaek rolls over so he's lying on his side. "I thought it took a lot to make you cry," he teases. He's only seen Hyunggu cry at movies before. He saw him cry during Pentagon Maker, too. But that was hardly exceptional. They'd all cried a lot back then.

Hyunggu sniffs. He pulls his shirt to his face, wiping his cheeks. "Do they stay friends? I want them to stay friends." Hwitaek squeezes his hand, and Hyunggu exhales shakily into his shirt. "Sorry." 

Hwitaek reaches over and pulls Hyunggu's shirt down and off his face, poking his cheek with a finger to get him to smile. It works, like it always does. "It's a good ending," he says. "I promise."

And it is. When Bender punches the air as Simple Minds plays in the background, Hyunggu sits up fully and punches the air too. "Yes!" he yells. Hwitaek smiles, propping himself up on his elbows. The song is playing over the credits, and the white letters scroll on a black background, making the room the darkest it's been since they started watching.

Hyunggu's hair is sticking up on the back of his head from where he was lying down, and when he turns to look at Hwitaek, he's grinning. "That was _so_ good."

"I'm glad you liked it," says Hwitaek.

"I _loved_ it," says Hyunggu.

"It's such a hopeful ending," says Hwitaek. "It always makes me want to cry."

Hyunggu lets himself fall back down on the floor. He shifts around among the blankets until he's facing Hwitaek. "It makes me feel like I can do anything," he says. He exhales into a smile, closing his eyes. Hwitaek turns to lie on his side, propping his head with a hand.

"Let's stay here for a while," Hyunggu says, eyes still closed. He reaches out, and Hwitaek takes his hand. Hyunggu tugs at his fingers until Hwitaek has to lie down fully, and Hyunggu has their hands cradled against his chest.

Hwitaek can feel Hyunggu's heartbeat under his hand. "You feel like you can do anything, and this is what you want to do?" he asks, grinning.

Hyunggu's eyes widen, in a panic, but he relaxes when he sees Hwitaek's expression. "I missed spending time with you," he says, and Hwitaek's chest clenches.

He bumps their knees together. "I'm always here, though," he says.

"I know, but…" Hyunggu pauses. "I like it when it's just the two of us." Under their hands, Hwitaek can feel his heartbeat pick up as Hyunggu gives him a slow, shy smile. "Ah, my ears are burning," Hyunggu says, bowing his head.

Hwitaek shuffles lower on the blankets so he can look up at Hyunggu's face. He scoots closer, as close as he can without Hyunggu accidentally kneeing him in the stomach, close enough that when Hyunggu looks at him, he can see the dark circles under his eyes. They all need much more sleep than they're getting.

"I like just being with you, too," Hwitaek reassures him. "I do," he says, softer than before. They're lying so close and it's so dark in the room, he feels like he has to. 

Hyunggu's lips part slightly as he exhales. Hwitaek doesn't know what to do with his hands. He brushes Hyunggu's bangs away from his face, because it's a gesture that always calms Hwitaek down, and Hyunggu feels tense. His heart is hammering under Hwitaek's hand.

"My heart's going a mile a minute, can you feel that?" Hyunggu asks, pressing Hwitaek's hand against his chest. He's so warm that Hwitaek can feel his own cheeks flood with heat at the sensation.

"Yeah," says Hwitaek, letting his fingers fan out on Hyunggu's chest. Hyunggu inhales a fluttering breath. He makes a noise in his throat like he wants to say something, but he presses his lips together, keeping quiet. Hwitaek raises his eyebrows at him in question. "Hmm?"

"Doesn't it ever feel weird for you, doing this?" Hyunggu asks.

Hwitaek's fingers pause where they were playing with Hyunggu's hair, but only for a moment. "Weird how?"

"No, you'll laugh," Hyunggu says.

"Hyunggu-yah, come on," Hwitaek chides. He cups the side of Hyunggu's face with his hand. He wants to brush his thumb across his cheekbone. He doesn't. Instead, he lowers his hand so that it's resting between the two of them. "I promise I won't laugh, okay?"

Hyunggu sucks his bottom lip between his teeth, and then lets it go. Hwitaek tries not to follow the movement with his eyes. "Ah, really," Hyunggu says. "I don't think I should be this happy right now," he says. His lips spread into a grin, shy but wide. "But I am." 

Hwitaek smiles. "Why is that weird?"

Hyunggu sighs, his smile faltering. "It's selfish," he says. He looks down, not meeting Hwitaek's eyes. "You have everyone else, too. It's greedy to want you for myself this much." His voice gets quieter the more he talks, until he's barely whispering it. "I don't want to be greedy. But I can't help it," he says, and Hwitaek is struck, suddenly, by how serious Hyunggu's voice sounds.

His skin feels like it's burning when Hyunggu puts a hand on his neck, awkwardly running a thumb along the hinge of his jaw, to his ear. Hyunggu's eyes dance over his features, looking for something. His hand is getting sweaty in Hwitaek's, pressed to his chest, fingers intertwined. 

Hwitaek tugs gently on their hands, still holding on, and brings them closer to himself. Hyunggu follows with his body, until he's practically in Hwitaek's lap. He's looking at Hwitaek with the same searching expression. Hwitaek bows his eyes, and he kisses the back of Hyunggu's hand, dry and soft. His lips linger on Hyunggu's skin for a long moment.

"You aren't greedy," Hwitaek tells him. "No more than I am," he whispers on their connected hands. He shouldn't. There are many reasons why he shouldn't, but he does.

Hyunggu's hand on the back of his neck pushes, and Hwitaek looks up in time to see Hyunggu bringing his face closer, lips opening, eyes falling shut. Their noses almost bump, but Hwitaek turns his head just a little before he closes his eyes. Hyunggu's lips press against his, hesitant. 

Hwitaek feels his head spin, like he's about to faint. He's so grateful that he's lying down. He squeezes Hyunggu's hand in his, and Hyunggu opens his mouth wider, enough that Hwitaek can push his tongue past Hyunggu's lips, enough that Hyunggu can meet him halfway.

It feels like something that Hwitaek could never have pictured happening. At the same time, it feels like they were always inexorably heading towards this moment.

Hwitaek kisses him slowly, the way you kiss when you're trying to stave off sleep, the way you kiss when you want to remember every press of his lips and slide of his tongue. Every time their mouths separate and connect again, lips making that soft sound that lips do when you're kissing someone, Hwitaek's heart flutters like a butterfly on the breeze. He runs his hand down Hyunggu's arm, cupping his elbow, not letting Hyunggu move his hand from where it's holding onto him, palm on his neck, fingertips resting on Hwitaek's jaw.

Hyunggu shifts, raising his head and leaning over Hwitaek. He's still kissing him. Everything smells like Hyunggu, his deodorant and the perfume he uses. Hwitaek hums softly, bringing a hand to Hyunggu's back and then up, carding it through his hair. Hyunggu's tongue is insistent in his mouth, and Hwitaek knows that once they stop, his lips will be a darker red with how much they've kissed. The thought makes him shiver.

Hyunggu stops kissing him, for a moment, to look at him. "You— this is okay?" he asks. His eyes are dancing across Hwitaek's face again. Nervous. His lips are dark and his pupils are wide, and Hwitaek can hear how much faster he's breathing.

Hyunggu's hair is falling into his eyes, so Hwitaek brushes it away. "Yeah," he says, not even trying to stop his smile. 

"It's just— I felt you tremble," says Hyunggu. 

Hwitaek laughs, embarrassed. "I haven't kissed anyone in a while," he admits.

"When was the last time?" Hyunggu asks.

"Last year. When we went to Hong Kong with Hyuna for the Triple H showcase," says Hwitaek. Hyuna had introduced him and Hyojong to some local friends of hers, and on the last night before they were supposed to be flying back to Seoul, they'd all gone out clubbing together.

Hyunggu looks thoughtful. Hwitaek can sense the question coming before he asks it. "Was it a guy?" 

"Yeah," says Hwitaek. He sighs. "It was stupid." 

He and Hyojong had drunk more beer than Hwitaek could handle, apparently, because he remembers Hyojong goading him into chatting up this random guy at the bar. Instead of waving Hyojong off and ignoring his teasing, like sober Hwitaek would have done, drunk Hwitaek had accepted the challenge and gone for it with almost no hesitation. It hadn't taken long until they were kissing right there on the dance floor. The guy's thigh was between Hwitaek's legs and his hand was on Hwitaek's ass before it registered in Hwitaek's drunken brain that this was happening in public, where _anyone_ could see.

He panicked so quickly and so thoroughly he practically ran out of the club. It had taken an hour and the combined efforts of Hyojong and Hyuna to calm him down and convince him that nobody was going to expose him to the media back home, that nobody _cared._

Back then, Hwitaek couldn't imagine a world where nobody cared that he liked men. He still can't. 

"Are you gay?" Hyunggu whispers.

Hyunggu didn't know. None of the members did, except for Hyojong. Hwitaek found it hard to keep things from him — Hyojong knew a lot about him that nobody else did. Hwitaek had been working so hard to keep it a secret from everyone else. His members especially, despite how much he trusted them. It wasn't something that you could be open about without it having serious ramifications for your career. None of them would judge him for it, but Hwitaek still didn't want to get them involved, for their own sakes.

They were _rookies._ They had to be so careful about everything they did, because even the smallest mistake one of them made would reflect badly on the entire band. Hwitaek had worked too hard to build Pentagon and to keep all ten of them together to let anything get in the way of that. 

If you were an idol, you only liked nice and demure girls, and your members were like brothers to you. That's the kind of image the public expected, and it's what you were supposed to give them if you wanted to keep your paycheck and your fame. Hwitaek had never held back when it came to showing his members how much he loved them, be it on broadcast or when the cameras were off.

But there was a line between that kind of physical intimacy, and the kind that would cross the line into being _too_ friendly in the wrong kind of way. A line that if you crossed it, your manager would sit you down, just you and him. He would explain, politely but in no uncertain terms, that the contract you signed had been _very_ specific about the kinds of relationships you were allowed to have. And then your manager would ask you to explain that to the other members, as well, because you were the leader, and it was your responsibility to make sure that they understood exactly what the company expected of them, and what they definitely, definitely didn't like.

"Promise me you won't tell anyone, Hyunggu-yah," Hwitaek says. The fact that he has to say it makes his stomach churn with anxiety. "Not even the other members."

Hyunggu shakes his head. "Of course not," he says, and he looks terrified that Hwitaek would even think he was flippant about secrets as big as this one. "Hui hyung… I wouldn't." He has his hand on Hwitaek's chest, over his heart, and he moves it to cup his face.

Hyunggu closes his eyes before their lips meet again, and Hwitaek wraps his arms around his neck, keeping him close. He wants to do this forever. Hyunggu's hair brushing his face, one hand in Hwitaek's hair, the other tugging at the hem of his shirt, pushing it up. Hyunggu's fingers creep along the skin of his hipbone and up, and Hwitaek makes a soft sound in his mouth.

"Sorry," Hyunggu says against his lips. "You're so…" He makes an embarrassed noise, like just thinking it is inappropriate, but Hwitaek silences it with a peck on his lips.

"Please don't be like that," he says. "You don't need to apologise." He kisses the corner of Hyunggu's mouth. "Tell me."

"I didn't know I was brave enough to do this," Hyunggu says, and he breathes a laugh. "I still don't know if I am."

Hwitaek gives him a sympathetic smile. "I'm not," he says, turning his head to kiss the heel of Hyunggu's palm. "And I'm doing it anyway."

Hyunggu's mouth is open in awe when Hwitaek looks back at him. "Can I…" He blinks. He wets his lips with his tongue, and Hwitaek can't get rid of the thought that he now knows how that tongue feels against his own. "I want to kiss your neck. Can I?" Hyunggu asks.

"Please," Hwitaek says, and it comes out so quickly that he makes himself laugh. "Yes," he says. Hyunggu grins down at him.

He starts slow and gentle, with feather light kisses that barely linger on Hwitaek's skin. Hyunggu is almost lying on top of him now, and Hwitaek aches to pull him in closer. Hyunggu kisses the hinge of his jaw, and he presses kisses down the side of his neck.

Hwitaek can hear him breathing him in, and he closes his eyes at the thought that Hyunggu is enjoying this just as much as he is. He moves his head, exposing more of his neck, and when he feels Hyunggu's tongue on his skin, he lets his lips fall open. It's harder to breathe. 

"You can use your teeth if you want," he tells Hyunggu, and when he feels Hyunggu's teeth scrape lightly along the line of his throat, his fingers twitch where he's holding onto Hyunggu's shoulder. He brushes his thumb across Hyunggu's collarbone.

Hyunggu's hand pushes further up his shirt, his palm flat on Hwitaek's skin, following the dip of his stomach, the plane of his chest. He follows his teeth with his tongue, and then with his lips, sucking on the skin. Hwitaek's breath catches.

"Don't worry," Hyunggu says into his neck, nose rubbing just under Hwitaek's ear, "I won't leave a mark." He kisses the place where he'd sucked on Hwitaek's skin, like punctuation. 

"Let me—" Hwitaek says, tugging on Hyunggu's hair, and he doesn't need to finish the sentence because Hyunggu already knows what the end is going to be. He moves up, their lips meeting. Hwitaek opens his mouth more, enjoying the way Hyunggu lets him push his tongue into his mouth, the way the kiss is more heated this time, and how Hyunggu crawls to lie on top of him just so he can kiss him deeper, his palms bracketing Hwitaek's face.

Their legs end up being tangled together, Hyunggu straddling one of Hwitaek's thighs with both of his. Hwitaek lets his lips wander, across Hyunggu's jaw, down his neck, along that part of his chest he can reach above the shirt.

He licks along Hyunggu's collarbone, nipping at it, making Hyunggu exhale shakily next to his ear. He does it again, a little harder, and Hyunggu buries his face into the crook of his arm. 

When he does it again, he puts his hand on Hyunggu's ass and squeezes just a little, pressing down just an inch, and Hyunggu moans, softly and into Hwitaek's shoulder, but Hwitaek hears it.

"Like that?" Hwitaek asks, squeezing his ass again, and Hyunggu nods. Hwitaek feels his hips move against him. He cups Hyunggu's head with his free hand, bringing him in for another kiss. It's inelegant and breathless. His lips are wet with Hyunggu's spit when they break apart for air. Hyunggu pushes his forehead against Hwitaek's, and drives his hips up.

Hwitaek hisses a breath when he feels Hyunggu grind down on his thigh. He helps Hyunggu the rest of the way, cupping Hyunggu's ass and pushing his thigh up enough that Hyunggu moans again. He bites down on his lip to stifle the sound, swallowing it back. Hwitaek catches his mouth in another kiss, just brief enough to slide their tongues together and taste him.

Heat coils in the pit of his stomach like a spring. He lets his hand roam up the skin of Hyunggu's back, hot under his palm. He holds onto Hyunggu's hip, fingers feeling the muscles under his skin. Hyunggu mouths at his neck, leaving wet kiss marks, sealing them with teeth and tongue so carefully that it makes Hwitaek's eyes flutter shut, lips slack around a sigh.

"I want to make this good for you," Hyunggu murmurs into his skin. He's pushing Hwitaek's shirt up, dragging his hand along his skin. His fingers tease around a nipple, and Hwitaek swallows thickly.

"You are," he breathes. He turns his head to press his lips on Hyunggu's mouth, his jaw. "You're so good," he whispers into his hair, and Hyunggu shivers a laugh.

"No, I don't know what I'm doing," he says. "I've never done it like this." He kisses Hwitaek's neck, right under the shell of his ear. "I never thought I'd get to," he says, softly, but it lands like a lead weight on Hwitaek's chest. For a moment, Hwitaek is back in their manager's office, listening as lines are drawn that can't be crossed.

He squeezes his eyes tightly shut to drive away the memory, glad that Hyunggu can't see his face. He wraps his arms around him, his hands meeting on the small of Hyunggu's back. Hyunggu fits against him like a puzzle piece, cheek to cheek, fingertips over his heart.

"Guess what?" Hwitaek says. "We're here now."

Hyunggu smiles. "We are," he says, gently, and their lips find each other again.

With every new kiss Hwitaek learns more about what Hyunggu likes. How when he uses his teeth it makes Hyunggu breathless, and when he sucks on Hyunggu's lower lip, it makes him make those noises at the back of his throat that he tries so hard to keep quiet.

Hyunggu giggles softly into Hwitaek's mouth, breaking the kiss. "I've never kissed anyone this much," he says. "My lips are tingling."

"We can—"

"No," Hyunggu says. He hooks a finger in one of the belt loops on Hwitaek's jeans, tugging on it. "I don't want to stop." He surges into another kiss, catching Hwitaek by surprise. He gasps into it, Hyunggu's mouth swallowing his breaths.

Hyunggu starts moving his hips again, trying to set a rhythm. Hwitaek has been dancing with him for years now, he knows how Hyunggu moves. He arches up to meet him, hands at the small of his back gliding lower. He takes a handful of Hyunggu's ass, lifting his thigh so that he can give Hyunggu the friction he wants.

Hyunggu rolls his hips down, and Hwitaek sucks breath in through his teeth, cursing himself for still wearing jeans. They are definitely becoming an inconvenience.

The rhythm Hyunggu sets is slow and deep, and every time he moves his hips, Hwitaek feels like the edges of his vision are becoming softer. Softer, until Hyunggu is the only thing in the world that's in sharp focus. His hand on Hwitaek's thigh. His fingers catch under Hwitaek's knee and he hikes his leg up, until Hwitaek gets the hint and hooks it around him. Hyunggu slides into the space between his legs, and they're so much closer now.

His lips are on the curve of Hwitaek's neck, warm breath hitting Hwitaek's skin.

When Hyunggu rolls his body again, their hips slotted together perfectly, his cock grinds down right against Hwitaek's, and Hwitaek digs his fingers into Hyunggu's back, holding onto him for dear life. He pulls Hyunggu in tighter, and hears him let out a choked gasp.

Hwitaek kisses his temple. It's like he flipped a switch. Hyunggu immediately turns his head, and their lips meet. It's just as good as the first time they did it. Hyunggu's tongue is soft and careful, even if the kiss itself is messier, more open mouthed, with both of them breathing more heavily. 

"Is this okay?" Hwitaek asks.

Hyunggu hiccoughs a breathless laugh. "Seriously? This is all I want to do." He strokes his hands up Hwitaek's chest, pushing up his shirt. Hwitaek inhales sharply when he feels Hyunggu's fingers coast across his nipples. Hyunggu grins at how fast they stiffen. "Do you like that?"

"Yeah," Hwitaek admits. "You—" He gasps, because Hyunggu rolls his hips again, the rub of fabric against his crotch hurting just enough to still feel good. He has to start the sentence again, heat flooding his cheeks. "You can pinch them."

Hyunggu tries it, rolling one between thumb and forefinger and pulling on it lightly, and Hwitaek has to bite down on his lower lip to keep from crying out. Hyunggu makes a small sound, something like surprise, and before Hwitaek can process what he means, he feels Hyunggu's teeth drag on an areola, and then Hyunggu's tongue flicks his nipple. Hwitaek can't help it — mouth falling open, he groans. Hyunggu does it again, catching the nipple between his teeth and tugging. Hwitaek reaches for him, pushing his hand into Hyunggu's hair, trying to ground himself. 

He must tug on Hyunggu's hair more than he meant to, because Hyunggu slides up higher to kiss him again. As their lips connect, Hyunggu twists one of Hwitaek's nipples between his fingers, catching Hwitaek's surprised moan on his tongue. 

"You like that so much," Hyunggu whispers. He moves away from the kiss to say it, but Hwitaek chases after him with his mouth, not letting him finish the sentence before he's kissing him again.

"I like you," Hwitaek says, dragging his lips along Hyunggu's jaw, down his neck. "So much." He kisses his shoulder, and then his collarbone. Hyunggu pants next to his ear. He's getting worse at swallowing back his moans every time he drives his hips against Hwitaek's.

Hwitaek slips his fingers under the waistband of Hyunggu's sweatpants, and then under his boxers as well, because it's so easy to do it. Hyunggu's entire body shivers when he does it.

"Hui—" Hyunggu breathes, and Hwitaek has never heard him say his name like that. He trails kisses along his neck, and if Hyunggu had wanted to say anything else, it fades into a sigh.

There's a loud beep from the front door.

Hwitaek freezes, lips on Hyunggu's neck, hand in his pants.

The front door opens.

Hyunggu reacts much faster. He rolls off Hwitaek, digging his heels into the blankets and pushing away until they're two feet apart. He scrambles for a pillow, shoving it in his lap.

There's voices in the hall. Hongseok's laughing at something someone's said.

Hwitaek is sitting up on his elbows, dazed, when a pillow hits him in the chest.

" _Hyung,_ " Hyunggu whispers, eyes wide. He looks at Hwitaek's face, and then moves his eyes to his crotch, and back to his face.

There's the sound of several pairs of shoes being discarded on the wooden floor.

"Wh— oh!" Hwitaek covers his still very visible erection with the pillow. He can only manage an apologetic grin. Hyunggu rolls his eyes at him, but he's smiling.

The voices in the hall are getting closer, and when Hwitaek looks towards the door, he realises that they never closed it. He runs his hand through his hair, fixes his shirt as much as he can. Tries to sit in the least uncomfortable position.

He looks over to Hyunggu, who gives him a sheepish smile. His lips are a dark red, and his hair is sticking up every which way. Hwitaek reaches over to muss it further, and Hyunggu yelps in protest, trying to bat him away without much success.

Someone flicks the light on in the room, and Hwitaek is momentarily blinded.

"There you guys are!" Shinwon says. When Hwitaek's eyes adjust to the sudden brightness, he sees Shinwon is standing in the doorway with his jacket in one, and a brown paper bag in the other hand. "We figured you might be hungry, so we brought you something to eat, too." He lifts the bag, and Hwitaek smells the fries in it from across the room. His stomach rumbles in response.

"Thank you so much!" Hyunggu says, smiling bright and flattening his hair down with his palm. He throws Hwitaek a glare, like that's somehow his fault.

Shinwon seems to notice the state of the room for the first time. "Hyunggu-yah, why are all your blankets on the floor? What were you doing?"

"Oh, we were just watching a movie on the projector," Hyunggu says, waving a hand noncommittally. Not missing a beat. The shirt he's wearing — Shinwon's old shirt — is hanging off one shoulder. Hwitaek hopes that the faint red mark on Hyunggu's collarbone is only visible to him, and only because they're sitting right next to each other. Hyunggu is keeping a very careful hand on the pillow in his lap, and Hwitaek _really_ hopes Shinwon doesn't ask why.

"What movie?" Shinwon asks. As Hyunggu explains, Hwitaek turns to look towards the door, and sees Hyojong peering into the room from behind Shinwon's shoulder.

Hyojong looks around the room, across the mess of blankets and pillows on the floor, over Hyunggu sitting cross-legged with a pillow in his lap, to Hwitaek, who is trying to sit with his legs as far apart as possible while still having a pillow over his crotch. 

Their eyes meet.

Hwitaek tries a little wave and a smile.

Hyojong doesn't react at all. He stares at him blankly for a moment. Then, in excruciatingly slow motion, Hwitaek watches his eyes widen and his mouth open as he puts everything together.

"No!" Hyojong yells, so loud it startles Hyunggu and Shinwon out of their conversation. "No way!" Hyojong yells again, and he _screams_ a laugh that's so absolutely delighted it's bordering on a cackle. 

Hwitaek vows he will kill him for this. He'll cut down his lines. He'll text Hyuna and ask her to kick him out of Triple H.

He'll do all of this as soon as he feels like it's safe to move the pillow from his lap.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! I'm on [twitter](https://twitter.com/fanxytelevision) for all pentagon related chats.


End file.
